As flash memory technology becomes more advanced, flash memory is replacing traditional magnetic hard disks as storage media for mobile systems. Flash memory has significant advantages over magnetic hard disks, such as having high-gravity resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical sizes of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Accordingly, the flash memory trend has been growing because of its compatibility with mobile systems and the low-power feature.
New generation personal computer (PC) card technologies have been developed that combine flash memory with architecture that is compatible with the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard. This has further fueled the flash memory trend because the USB standard is easy to implement and is popular with PC users. In addition to replacing hard drives, flash memory is also replacing floppy disks because flash memory provides higher storage capacity and faster access speeds than floppy disks.
While flash memory is physically small and convenient to carry around, the trade off is that it has limited storage capacity. It has a significantly higher storage capacity than floppy disks but a smaller storage capacity than hard disks. Nonetheless, the key features of flash memory are low power and mobility.
Flash memory is typically implemented in an assembly, which includes a flash memory device mounted onto a printed circuit board and coupled to a USB connector. The USB connector plugs into a host receptacle. Such a general configuration is well known. Because of its smaller size, flash memory can be conveniently carried in briefcases, backpacks, purses, pockets, etc.
A potential problem with flash memory being so mobile is that it is susceptible to breakage when being transported. A conventional solution is to protect the flash memory with a cover or housing. The housing must be sufficiently robust. However, since an advantage of flash memory is mobility, it is important that it remain light and compact.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for implementing flash memory. The system and method should be able to comply with the USB standard, should sufficiently protect a flash memory device when being transported, and should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.